<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wilden’s Wish by Honeyjoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240344">Wilden’s Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe'>Honeyjoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sock Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilden is back.  Barley is stunned.  They are alone but together in Ian’s room.  What’s to happen while he’s away?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot &amp; Wilden Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Wilden Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wilden’s Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Dad?”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barley hunched over and tapped his father’s foot once more, a familiar beat he hadn’t played in so long.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">Tap tap.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">Bartley’s heart soared, “Dad!”Excitedly, he stroked the brown loafers of his father’s foot, feeling the soft leather under his fingertips.He couldn’t even try to hide his smile.Trailing his fingers along the edge, Barley lightly touched the purple striped socks covering his ankles.  </span>They were soft and warm.  Unable to contain himself, Barley wrapped his thick arms around his dad’s waist and held tight, his face pressed deep into his father’s thigh.  “Dad, I can’t believe you’re back.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His father’s lower half began to wiggle as Barley hugged his lower frame, almost as if he was trying to breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh!Sorry!Too tight?” Barley exclaimed as he came to his knees.It was so hard to keep a conversation, but Barley didn’t care.His dad was back, even if it was just the lower half.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Stumbling, his father’s legs stepped a few feet backwards before regaining balance.He tentatively tapped the floor looking for his son.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m right here dad!” Barley gestures towards him, before quickly realizing he couldn’t see.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was a few more floor taps until Wilden’s leather shoe reached Bartley’s left knee.He tapped him a few times just to be sure.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, it’s still me,” Barley smiled, lovingly stroking his father’s pants.But instead of stopping, Wilden’s foot kept tapping, this time up Barley’s thigh.“Uh, Dad?”Maybe he’s trying to get a better picture of me, Barley thought.But then his fathers foot began to stroke his thigh, the tip of his shoe pushing up his cargo short pant up revealing more of his light blue flesh to the air.“Dad?!”Barley tried to grab his father’s leg to stop him, maybe he didn’t know what he was doing, but then suddenly his shoe was directly on his crotch. As if finding his intended destination, Wilden’s foot pressed down hard.“Ahhh!”This sudden pressure on his cock made Bartley’s body shake. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Dad, what are you-ahhhh!”Wilden’s foot began to affectionately rub against Barley’s busting bulge.There was no mistaking what his father was after now.Looking up, Barley could easily see his father was pitching in a tent in his pants as well, his khaki pants just barely keeping his very erect cock concealed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barley’s mind was racing.He was excited to have his dad back, but he didn’t realize just how excited he could be!Sure, his own cock may have stiffened when he hugged his dad’s lower half but he didn’t think anything would become of it!Much less, his own disembodied father finding out about it and acting on it!Another tender rub shook Barley from his senses.There was no denying it now.His dad wanted to do this.And if he was being honest with himself, so did he.His dad was only going to be back a short while, why deny this?“Wait, wait!”Barley tapped at his father’s shoe to stop.Wilden’s foot flinched backwards, then suddenly his knees drooped, almost sad.They began to turn around for a moment until Barley stopped him back putting a hand on his fathers crotch.It radiated heat, Barley swear it could burn his hand, but he didn’t dare remove it.Wilden’s legs shook for a moment before turning full attention back at his son.Returning the favor, Barley affectionately pawed at the concealed cock, pressing his palm against the twitching mass.Gliding down his hand, Barley traced a trail down his father’s thigh and to his shoes. Carefully hooking a finger in the mouth, Barley quickly slipped the shoe off revealing a large purple socked foot.Barley smiled, “Figure I should at least help you out of this first beforeahhh!”Sudden, Wilden’s foot was on him again.This time, without his shoe, Barley could feel every curve of his father’s soft foot against his crotch.As it gently kneeded through his cargo shorts, his toes accenting the outline of his cock, Barley’s mind swam with pleasure and happiness.To feel his father on him like this, it was pure bliss.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Leaning back, Barley relaxed and laid his had against the foot of his brother’s bed, his legs sprawled wide open.His father was able to follow his sudden movements and kept a steady foot on his cock.Letting pleasure take over, Barley stopped his father’s affections for a moment and unzipped his cargo shorts and pulled them down to his ankles along with his underwear.His cock sprang forth like a blue tent pole, stiff and strong.A few droplets of precum had already began to for at the head.Leading his father back to his crotch, Barley bit his lip from letting out a loud moan.Wilden must have known that his son brought his cock out because as soon as he even touched Barley’s cock he immediately began stroking it.Staining his sock a deep purple, Wilden began sliding his foot up and down Bartley’s cock.His toes curving, Wilden rubbed his plush foot against each side, the softness of the sock sending ripples of pleasure through out Bartley’s frame.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Even with his father hazing his mind a pleasurable pink, Barley had just enough wits about him.With his father above, his foot firmly on his cock, Wilden’s crotch was just at eye level with Barley.“Dad,” Barley moaned, “I gotta take care of you too...”Reaching his hands up, Barley steeled his grip and hastily undid his fathers zipper.Pulling aside the hole, Barley dove in and grabbed his father’s cock.To his surprise and delight, he wasn’t wearing underwear.Who knew his Dad would go commando?Pulling out his cock, Barley gasped as he stared at it, slack jawed.Twice as long as his own and just as thick, Wilden’s cock stood at full attention as it stared his son down.A soft bush of blue and purple hairs peeked through the zipper hole.With his pants still on, the zipper hole framed his father’s bluish cock like a wonderful piece of art.Barley could appreciate it for hours.Wiping off a wayward strand of drool, Barley took the stiff cock into his right hand and gave it a gentle tug.Wilden stopped stroking Bartley’s cock for a moment as his legs shook with delight.Barley could only imagine the look on his dad’s face.Continuing his advance, Barley began to stroke his father off, coaxing drops of precum to spill down onto the floor.Catching a few on his left hand, Barley brought the now slick digits to his mouth.Taking a tentative lick, Barley swiped his tongue along his fingers.A salty flavor enveloped his senses before melting into desire.Nothing had ever tasted so delicious to him, so electable.Sticking his fingers in his mouth, he savored his father’s taste.But it wasn’t enough, he wanted more.Pulling his father’s foot aside, Barley got up to his knees and quickly took Wilden’s cock to his lips.Licking along the side, Barley slid his tongue from base to tip before lapping at the cockhead.Wilden’s knees buckled for a moment before standing up right.Barley giggled knowing he was making his father’s feel like this.Barley licked at the bluish cap before slowly taking it into his mouth.Feeling his father fill up his mouth like this, tasting his salty flavor, it brought a warmth to Bartley’s belly and his mind.Barley began to suck earnestly, trying to hard to please his fathers cock.But Barley didn’t have to do much as Wilden’s hips began to slowly thrust forward, pushing his cock down his throat.Gagging for a moment, Barley powered through and took it with gusto.Barley sucked and swallowed Wilden’s cock as he stroke his own, delighted in this myriad of pleasures.Barley briefly wondered what his father’s hands would be doing right now.Would they be rolled into fists at his hips, as if he was standing proud for Barley taking his cock?Or would they be in his hair, tenderly stroking his locks?What would he say?I’m proud of you?You feel so good?I love you so?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A sudden succession of tapping snapped Barley from his senses.Popping his dad’s cock out of his mouth like a sweet lollipop, Barley leaned back, worried.“What is it?Did my teeth scrape ya or something?”Then, Wilden’s socked foot raised up and gave Bartley’s balls a soft nudge.Barley’s brows furrowed for a moment before getting the message.Barley could feel his heartstrings twang, “Dad, do you want us to cum...together?”Barley felt another nudge on his cock as Wilden simultaneously thrusted a bit in his hand.“Oh Dad!I want us to cum together too!”Giving Wilden’s a cock one last slurp, Barley leaned back against the foot of thebed, his thighs spread wide.With his father’s frame just above him again, Barley was the perfect angle to stroke Wilden’s cock and receive a foot job from him too.Settling in position, Barley began to stroke the cock above as Wilden began sliding his foot once more along Barley’s cock.Feeling the plush softness once again Barley tremble with delight.“Oh Dad, that feels sooooo, ahhh...” Keeping a steady grip, Barley began to expertly coax out more and more drops of precum from Wilden’s cock.Eventually, their movement were in tandem as they found their rhythm.Barley could feel the beads of sweat cascade down his forehead as the heat rose from his gut.His breath a heavy steady pant, Barley groaned as he began to thrust against his father’s soft foot, his hips rising just in time as Wilden pressed down.His own cock mimicked his dad’s, drooling just as much precum and staining his sock.He figured he took after him in that regard.It was only moments before either one of them could cum.Barley began to stroke his dad’s cock faster and faster, he desire to cum with him too great.Tapping his fathers foot with his free hand, Barley hoped the message would get through.“Dad, I’m gonna! Ahh!!”Barley’s body spasmed and jolted underneath Wilden’s foot as his cock finally released and shot rope after rope of cum.Some of it landed on his chest, darkening his already dark t-shirt a deep wet black.Splatters of cum even managed to shoot themselves onto his stubbles chin, droplets of white clinging to the small hairs.But most of it clung to his father’s foot, glazing it in a thick white.Pulling his foot back slightly, strands of cum stretched from his cock to the now glistening wet sock.Barley let out heavy breaths as his body hummed with relief and pleasure.“Ahhh, Dad...” Barley moaned, his body starting to go limp.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But three sudden taps from Wilden’s foot shot him up right.With his hand still firm on his cock, Wilden was close.Getting to his knees, Barley pumped his father’s cock, desperate to taste his cum.“Dad!Please!I wanna, I wanna-!”Unable to finish his sentence, Barley took Wilden’s cock head into his mouth, wrapping it in a silky wet cage.That was the last straw.Wilden’s knees buckled at his cock twitched inside Barley’s mouth before shooting his load.Two quick shots and his mouth was filled with cum.Quickly pulling him out, Barley aimed the cock at his face ready to receive more.More ropes of cum shot from Wilden’s cock, streaking his son’s face in white.A few shots even mixed with Barley’s own cum on his chin.Barley savored the taste that coated his tongue and his mind.He would never forget it as long as he lived.As Wilden’s cock finally began to calm down, shooting one last thread of cum onto Barley’s lips, the room became silent besides the heavy breaths coming from Barley.He hungrily licked at the few remaining drops of cum leaking from Wilden’s cock before gathering all the cum on his face onto his fingers and licking them clean.Swallowing the slick concoction, Barley felt a pleasant hum ring throughout his body.His skin practically tingling at the touch.As the sensation of release began to leave his fingertips, Barley looked at the mess he and his father had made.The wayward drops of cum on the wooden floor.His father’s foot slicked with cum.His own hair matted to his forehead, his face a sticky sheen of cum and sweat.It was a sight to behold.He looked at his father’s legs before gazing upward, where Wilden’s face would have been.He imagined a smile and soft fingertips running through his hair.It made him happy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">Barley let out a breath before reassuringly patting his father’s thigh, “Better change and clean all this up before Ian comes back.Can’t really blame all this on magic, can I?”Barley chuckled to himself before tucking his father’s cock back into place and sliding his still slick sock back into his shoe.  </span>Wilden wiggled uncomfortably as his wet foot slid into the brown leather shoe.   “Sorry, can’t really replace a magic sock either, heh.”  After tidying up his father, Barley took one last look before hugging his legs once more, giving his crotch one last quick kiss.  No matter what else could happen that day, Barley would remember this moment for a lifetime.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>